That Night at Tortuga
by asparagus
Summary: [Pre-White Flag] Jack makes Will an offer he can't refuse. [Slash]


Title: That Night at Tortuga  
  
Author: asparagus  
  
Email: asparagus@iamwasted.com  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Summary: Jack makes Will an offer he can't refuse.  
  
Spoilers: Pirates of the Carribean  
  
Warnings: Slash (J/W), Implied (W/E), Angst, Mild Innuendo  
  
Disclaimer: I have no claim on the movie "Pirates of the Carribean". In no way whatsoever am I profiting from this fictional piece - unless it's an ego boost from any comments you people deem worthy of sending my way.  
  
Author's Note: This is a semi-sequel for the Pointy-Eared Archer who asked for one. Still, this piece can stand well on its own.  
  
That Night at Tortuga  
  
Will shifted uneasily as he leaned back on a wooden post. One of the numerous prostitutes brushed a little too close to him. She reeked of rum and cheap perfume and frankly, he didn't want anything to do with her. Having lived on the right side of town all his life, he hadn't much experience with "ladies" of such dubious social standing. He politely helped the tipsy woman on her way and turned to find himself face to face with a leering man whose teeth glinted gold.  
  
"Hello, pretty boy."  
  
Will flushed and was about to speak - though he wasn't sure what he'd have said - when he was roughly yanked down.  
  
"Leave him alone."  
  
For once, Will was relieved to have Jack around. The other pirate scowled at the youth's self-assured companion, but he still walked away, unwilling to start a brawl over such a small matter. At that, Jack leaned back from where he was pressed against Will's back and lounged back in his chair. When he turned to face the table, the youth found himself alone with the pirate.  
  
"Where's Gibbs?"  
  
"He's out to rustle us an able-bodied crew."  
  
Jack grinned and took another swig of rum.   
  
With a roll of his eyes, Will turned away to look back into the crowd. Much to his discomfort, he found himself pinned under the barefaced stare of another pirate. When he felt Jack's questioning look, he glared at his cocky companion and returned his attention to their table.  
  
"Not used to that, are you?" If anything, Jack seemed amused at Will's frown. "I guess, in your oh-so-fine society, gentlemen..." Jack's words dripped with sarcasm. "...wouldn't look twice at you. At least not blatantly. But, out on the ocean, when there's not a skirt for miles..."   
  
Jack just finished with a grin that made Will fidget.   
  
"There's only one way to deal with that attention."  
  
  
  
"How?"  
  
The pirate leaned in so close that his face was mere inches from Will's. The youth could have moved away if he wanted. He knew that's why Jack paused, but oddly, he didn't want the man to do so. The other pirates made him uncomfortable, but Jack...was Jack. There was a magnetic pull to him. Maybe there really was something to being -Captain- Jack Sparrow. And with that in mind, Will pushed away any thoughts he might have had at this being wrong.  
  
"This."  
  
After that whisper, Jack brought up Will's chin with a finger and claimed his lips with a possessive kiss. When he finally pulled back, he had a satisfied smirk on his lips. Will could only blink in shock. He wouldn't have been surprised if he was a brilliant shade of red. If he'd also bothered to check, he would have been glad to know that the other pirates had stopped looking at him like some delicious morsel. But, at that moment, the only thing that registered was that Jack had kissed him.   
  
And he'd liked it.  
  
"Come on, lad. We'd best get going. We've got an early morning ahead of us."  
  
Will snapped out of his daze to find Jack almost out the door. Flushed, he hurriedly went after the man. How could he be so calm? Will fumed. They'd shared a kiss and that was it? If the man was as nonchalant as this with women, no wonder he'd been slapped by two of them as soon as they'd arrived. The man was an insensitive bastard.  
  
"Are you alright?" Jack drawled, calling back his attention.  
  
"Why did you do that?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"The kiss!"  
  
"Oh, I thought you wanted me to help you." The man shrugged.  
  
"You call molesting me -help-?"  
  
"It's not molesting when you return the kiss, luv."  
  
"I was in shock! And don't call me love!"  
  
"Me thinks the man doth protest too much."  
  
"Since when did you quote Shakespeare?"  
  
"Oh, was he the old chap who started that?"  
  
"You uncultured ruffian! ...And stop changing the subject!"  
  
"I didn't. You did."  
  
"You insufferable - "  
  
"Cad, cur, dog, good-for-nothing, no-good scoundrel..." The man waved his hands for emphasis at each word. "I've heard it all, boy."  
  
Will sulked in silence as he continued walking alongside Jack. But, just as they neared their inn, a thought came to him. He told himself that it was just honest curiousity. But, truth be told, he was a tad jealous. Which was strange considering the question...and the fact that he was supposed to be in love with Elizabeth.  
  
"Was there anything between you and my father?"  
  
The pirate cocked his head to eye Will in surprise.  
  
"Whatever do you mean, luv?"  
  
"Did you have a...a more than friendly...relationship with him," Will managed to grate out.  
  
Jack threw back his head and laughed long and loud.  
  
"Bootstrap Bill...and me?"  
  
Will glared as the pirate let out another guffaw.  
  
"It's an honest question!"  
  
Jack finally reined in his laughter enough to speak coherently, though his eyes still sparkled mischievously.  
  
"As much as I'd love to shock you, the answer is no." Then, the pirate grew thoughtful, remembering days past. "He loved your mother. Worshipped the ground she walked on. I don't think there was ever a night that he didn't talk to me about her. He was loyal. A good man...unlike myself. I doubt I'll ever do right by any woman," Jack noted, seemingly untroubled by the thought.  
  
Will kept quiet after that and before he knew it, they'd reached the inn. Once in their room, Will idly watched as Jack removed his jacket and fastidiously dusted it. His hat received the same attention before it was also laid upon the only chair in the room. Will had to smile at the man's peacock personality. His fascination with the other's toiletry hadn't gone unnoticed though and having finished it, Jack looked calmly back at him.  
  
"You want to know what it's like?"  
  
*****  
  
Blinding sunlight woke Will. For a moment, he let himself sink back into blissful sleep. But, as he turned to bury his head under the pillow, he was arrested by the unfamiliar scent on it. Then, there was also his aching body. He knew better than to think that it came from a hard day's work at the forge. Port Royal was a long way from where he was now. After those thoughts had sunked in, it was some time before he got his breathing to resume its regular pace. When it had, he pushed the pillow away and allowed himself to consider the unfamiliar situation. He flushed at the memory of the previous night's events. Only a sheet covered him now. His clothes were neatly folded on the chair. Jack's work no doubt. Last night, he hadn't very much cared where his clothes landed.  
  
Why had he done it, he now wondered. Jack had asked a vague question. Will could just as well have feigned ignorance and gone to bed. But, he hadn't. He'd wanted a taste of what crazy Captain Jack Sparrow was about. Now, that he had, he found that he wanted more. He hugged the pillow to himself as he lazed in the lingering warmth. This was a dangerous craving. Will was no stranger to the other's nonchalance. The empty space beside him was proof enough. And he was no fool. He wouldn't let whatever feelings he had for this man be trampled on. So, what then? Will smiled humorlessly. He'd just have to take what he could, while he could. Then, when they'd successfully rescued Elizabeth, maybe these feelings would turn out to be nothing and he could be happy with her. But, if not...then, maybe she could teach him to forget for one thing was clear.  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow wasn't the type to hold on. 


End file.
